


Complex Relations [Art]

by hollysparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla
Summary: Emma's annual family reunion at a ski resort is coming up and she's sick of having to go alone. Family rules says you can only bring along someone you're dating and Emma's mom might have bothered her enough that Emma said she'd be bringing someone this year. The problem is Emma isn't dating anyone. What else is there to do but beg her best friend Regina to come and pretend to be her girlfriend for the trip? Family drama, uncomfortable conversations, and bed sharing abound.





	Complex Relations [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitRamblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitRamblings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complex Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496227) by [MoonlitRamblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitRamblings/pseuds/MoonlitRamblings). 

\- "You're so warm, Regina"

\- "Thanks, are you comfortable, Emma?"

for a full version, you can [click here!](https://imgur.com/kUR1jIi)


End file.
